


What Lies On The Other Side

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [41]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Hell Is Horrible, the afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Ever religion has it right-- and ever religion has it wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lies On The Other Side

There is an afterlife. Ikki knows that. He also knows ever religion has it right-- and ever religion has it wrong.

 

Afterlife for Ikki is hell. Not even a place, just a state of existing, because he is a phoenix and they do not, for any reason, stay dead. It is a dark place; full of shadows, and more shadows, and a few dim, twinkling sources of light that illuminate nothing at all, like stars.

 

And memories. Most of his memories are awful, and lend themselves to the hell that is his death. Like the impossibly hot volcano he grew up on, and the young woman who his teacher took away from him through death. The glittering gems that are beautiful, however, the memories that ease him into a lull-- those are softer. Gentler. Sweeter. But he mourns those memories, because they are so scattered and so few, and so death is still hell.

 

Then he wakes up, alive and whole, and he sends his enemies to the place and not the state. No one deserves that kind of suffering, not even poor bastards who hurt his kid brother.


End file.
